Raven's protector
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: Something is wrong with Beast boy and the Titans do not know how to fix him. Will Beast boy ever be Beast boy again? Who will realize their feelings? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

It was a usual day for the titans, "Robin training with Starfire", Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven in the room doing their own thing. Raven reading, Cyborg and Beast boy playing video games.

Cyborg: you can't pass me Grass stain the star cup is mine

BB: No way dude! I'm Mario! Mario never losses, especially to Bowser!

Cyborg: well he is about to lose cause… I GOT A MUSHROOM!

BB: wha-

Before bb could finish his sentence Cyborg used his mushroom and passed the finish line.

Cyborg: BOOYAHH! FIRST PLACE!

BB: WHAT! NO FAIR! MARIO KART IS RIGGED!

Cyborg: Told ya you can't beat me grass stain

BB: *Grumbles*

Raven: will you two be quiet, for once

BB turns to Raven with her hood down not taking her eyes off her book

BB: _She is still beautiful… wait did I just think that? Anyway_ What are you reading anyway?

Raven: Something called none of your business

BB: Hey!

Cyborg: leave her alone BB want to go round two?

BB: You're on!

Raven: _Honestly_

Just then the alarm goes off. Robin and Starfire come into the common room

Robin: TROUBLE!

The three nodded but started smirking

Robin: what?

Cyborg: You got something right on your neck

BB: Its big, red and starfire

Robin blushed knowing what it was and Starfire was confused

Cyborg and BB burst out laughing and Raven giggled a little

BB: I MADE YOU LAUGH!

Raven stopped and put her hood over her head

Raven: no you didn't

BB: I SO DID!

Robin *still with red on his cheeks*: TITANS TROUBLE NOW!

The titans got into the T car except Robin and Starfire using Robin's Motorcycle. The Titans got a stress call at the abandoned warehouse in the the outskirts of Jump city. Once the titans made it they walked cautiously to the warehouse doors, waiting for Robin's orders.

Robin: enter quietly everyone

The others nodded and they all stepped in.

?: Welcome Titans long time no see

The titans looked to see non-other than Slade

Robin *angry*: Slade!

Slade: thank you for coming but I only want one of you, so..

Slade snapped his fingers and multiple Slade drones came out from the shadows

Robin: TITANS GO!

The Titans charged the robots. Taking them out one by one

BB: This is easy!

Robin: _Too easy _

Robin looked up at Slade to find him gone

Robin: where did he!

Raven: AAAHHH!

The other titans turned to see Slade holding Raven by twisting her arm back

Robin: SLADE!

Slade: All I want is you dear

Raven: LET ME GO! AZ-

Slade: Can't dear and don't even try, I put a controlled chip on you to nullify your power that I need.

BB: Let her go…NOW!

The other Titans were startled about how Beastboy's behavior

Slade: Nice threat but that won't stop me.

Slade looks toward Raven again

Slade: Now for me to have your power!

Slade pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Raven screamed in agony. BB tried charging Slade but the more Slade drones appeared to block his path. Beast boy transformed into a Rhino to push through; but to no avail, there were too many. The others were also having difficulty with the numbers. Beast boy turned back to normal while being mauled by Slade drones.

BB: STOP IT NOW!

Beast boy was then engulfed with Slade drones that he wasn't visible at the moment

Raven: AAAAHHH!

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin: RAVEN!

Just then a Slade drone flew towards Slade and Raven. Slade let go of Raven to dodge and Raven also dodged.

Slade: what th-

Slade was then punched in the face and sent a few feet away. Raven's eyes closed and she was about to collapse on the floor but only felt fur. She opened her eyes to see something she, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin thought they would never see again. The beast

Slade slowly gets up looking at the beast

Slade: what a new trick

The beast put Raven down gently and glared at Slade before it charged at blinding speed toward its prey.

End of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Slade vs. The Beast

The Beast ran at Slade at full speed ready to kill. Slade again snapped his fingers and all the Slade drones stood in the way of the beast. While the drones went to its master the other Titans went over to Raven to make sure she is ok.

Robin: you ok Raven?

Raven: I'm fine but beast boy

Starfire: Yes lets kick the butt!

Starfire turned to a stunned Cyborg

Starfire: what is wrong Cyborg?

Starfire, Robin (holding Raven up with one of her arms over his shoulders) looked at where Cyborg was looking and were also stunned. Circuits were sparking, oil was oozing out, and robot parts were ripped off. The beast destroyed all the drones without breaking a sweat. Everyone else was astonished that the Beast was this powerful.

Other Titans: _did that mean it was going easy when it appeared before?!_

The beast still charged at a shocked Slade and uppercut Slade in the gut. Slade was flying in the air in pain.

Slade: _what power! At this rate I won't make it this time… Have to thi-_

Before Slade could think anymore he felt pain on his chest. Only to realize the beast jumped on him while they descended at a fast pace to the ground. Slade couldn't think of anything but only feel himself hit the cement floor, hearing a few cracks.

Slade: _DAM! I have to get away from this thing!_

Slade pulled out a few smoke balls and threw them on the floor. The beast jumped back in the smoke looking for Slade. Slade stood behind the beast pulling out his staff to strike the beast. Slade swung his staff at the beast's head, only for it to be caught by the beast with ease and with one hand. The beast sensed Slade and back fisted Slade out of the smokescreen with its other hand. Slade skidded on his feet a little watching the smokescreen for the beast. Snapping out of their shock, the Titans looked in awe that Slade was losing.

Robin: I can't believe it, Slade can't even touch beast boy

Cyborg: TAKE HIM DOWN!

Starfire: Kick Slade's glorfor!

Raven: _beast boy…_

As Slade watched the smoke cleared revealing the beast disappeared. Slade looked around only for his eye to widen as the beast's fist appeared in front of him; connecting to his face, making Slade hit the ground (head first) hard. A little crater was created but the beast didn't stop there. The Beast pounced on Slade again and barraged him with punches not giving Slade time to think or move. The other Titans were now getting scared that beast boy may actually kill him. Other Titans yelled at beast boy.

Robin: BEAST BOY STOP!

Cyborg: YO B!

Starfire: FRIEND BEAST BOY!

The beast did not stop and kept pounding his fists on the now unconscious Slade. Robin gave Raven to Starfire and he and Cyborg got closer to them with weapons ready.

Robin: Stop now beast boy or else we will use force

The beast turned his head to them; holding a bloody Slade in his hand, while giving them a death glare that sent shivers down the other Titans spines. Cyborg pulled out his cannon arm and aimed at BB and Robin got his freeze disks ready to throw.

Cyborg: Please B don't make me do this, you're my bro

The beast let go of Slade and stood up.

Cyborg: Tha-

However the Beast looked at them with a death glare walking towards them ready for round 2. The titans couldn't believe beast boy was doing this. The beast rushed towards the Titans and was a inch away from attacking until…

Raven: BEAST BOY STOP!

The beast stopped with his fist right in front of Robin's face. Robin was astonished about the Beast's speed; he didn't even see the beast move. The beast retracted his arm and sat down like a puppy staring at Cyborg and Robin. Now the titans were confused as to why the beast stopped. Raven decided to call his name again.

Raven: Beast boy?

The beast looked behind the two boys and at Starfire and Raven. The beast vanished and reappeared in front of them. The Beast starred right into Raven's eyes as did Raven.

Raven: beast boy

Raven subconsciously petted the beast on the side of its face. The Beast smiled putting his head closer to Raven hand.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin: WHAT WAS THAT!

Raven realized she was petting him and retracted her arm while blushing. The Beast whined that Raven's hand was gone. The Beast looked at Raven smiling and yet again sitting like a puppy. Cyborg and Robin walked up to the others still annoyed and confused.

Robin: um beast boy WHAT WAS THAT!

The beast turned its head to Robin and looked confused

Cyborg: Ok B stop messing around and change back!

The beast turned to Cyborg still looking confused

Starfire: Friend why won't you change back?

The beast snuggled his head to Raven's. Raven blushed but pushed the Beast's head away from Raven's while still blushing.

Raven: I don't think he can

As the Titans tried to figure out what was wrong with Beast boy the cops arrived to arrest Slade. As Slade got in the car Slade looked at the Beast, the beast growled at Slade. Once Slade was in the car the car cop car drove off to put Slade behind bars. Robin decided to speak up

Robin: Hm maybe were going through the same scenario as last time Beast boy turned into this. lets head to the tower and check this out.

The Titans (besides the beast) agreed and headed to the T car and motorcycle. Right before Raven could get in the T car the beast looked at her sad.

Raven: What now beast boy

Cyborg: He lii-

Raven: don't you dare finish that sentence

Robin: I don't think he wants to get in the car, and I don't think he wants raven to get in the car

Starfire: what do we do boyfriend Robin?

Robin ( blushing): well why don't you go with beast boy Raven?

Raven: Why me!

Robin: he listens to you Raven, him not attacking was because you told him to stop.

Cyborg and Starefire nodded in agreement. Raven sighed

Raven: ok fi-

Raven lost her balance and was about to fall until she felt fur again. She saw she was on top of the beast

Raven: b-beast boy?!

Robin: Guess it's decided let's go

As Cyborg and Robin with Starfire hugging behind him drove back to the tower, the Beast was running on all fours, jumping from roof to roof gently so Raven doesn't fall off. Raven was annoyed that she was on beast boy but she was getting tired.

Raven: _Beast boy's fur feels nice I-_

Raven couldn't think anymore and fell asleep while the beast carried her back to the tower.

Meanwhile in the hospital

Slade: _Hm never thought the freak would be a challenge. Raven can wait for now,I found something even better._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 the news and realization

It has been five hours since the Titans got back to the tower. Raven has been asleep the whole time healing and snuggling into her "pillow" in the common room with Starfire watched the two, while Cyborg and Robin went to check the scan of beast boy's DNA in the lab. It was a struggle for the two to get a hair sample from beast boy, but thanks to Raven snuggling into him they got a hair, but with a few scratches. Raven started waking up.

Raven: _I want to wake up but this pillow is so comfy…wait pillow?_

Raven woke up seeing herself snuggled into the sleeping beast's fur. She stood up with her cheeks a little red; the beast did not wake up though.

Starfire (smiling): Friend Raven you are alright

Starfire was about to give Raven a death hug but Raven stopped her saying/excuse she might wake up beast boy. Starfire stopped and smiled at Raven.

Raven: What happened?

Starfire: after you collapsed on beast boy he followed us back home to the tower with you in tow. You've been asleep ever since then, cuddling into beast boy.

Raven: O…

Starfire: Friend Raven have you made the boyfriend with beast boy?

Raven (blushing): I don't know what you're talking about, I do _**not**_like beast boy

Starfire: *giggling*

Raven was about to retort but Cyborg and Robin walked into the common room, with confused and serious faces.

Starfire: Friend Cyborg! Boyfriend Robin! How was the research?

Robin: I don't know, it's complicated

Starfire: what do you mean?

Cyborg: apparently B's genetic code is rearranged

Robin: we don't know how this happened. Last time he transformed into this his code was close to falling apart. What is worse we don't know of this effect is permanent or something else

Raven turned to the sleeping beast

Raven: _beast boy…_

Robin: For now we will have to rest on it, Today has been stressful enough.

The other Titans agreed, the beast woke up and looked at the other Titans with a puppy dog look

Starfire: Friend beast boy looks cute!

Robin: *grumbles*

Cyborg: So what will we do with beast boy for now Rob?

Robin stopped grumbling and answered him

Robin: for now everyone be careful around beast boy; he may have control, but after what he did to the Slade drones be cautions'

The beast looked at Robin confused, but just turned around and started to walk away a little angry at the beast. Starfire followed him.

Starfire: Are you ok Boyfriend Robin?

Robin turned around and smiled at her, causing her to blush.

Robin: I'm ok Star

Starfire hugged him and kissed him. It was Robin's turn to blush

Starfire (good): good now come to my room for tonight

Robin: S-Starfire!

Starfire: please Robbie

Robin blushed deeper and nodded. Starfire grabbed his arm and flew both of them to her room, locking the door behind them. Meanwhile Cyborg went to his room thinking of ways to return beast boy back to normal. However Raven was being pestered by the beast again.

Raven: what now Beast boy I'm tired and I want to sleep

The beast tugged on her robe

Raven: STOP IT!

The beast cringed and backed away with a sad look on its face. Raven left and entered her room putting her back to her door letting out a sigh, but she then heard an all too familiar voice ring in her head

Happy: Raven! Why are you so mean!

Raven: What do you want happy

Happy: I just want to see BB he is soo cute as the beast, still cuter in normal form

Raven: No **he** isn't

Brave: Really? Then why were you snuggling into him?

Raven: Shut up I was drained remember?

Brave & Happy: riiight

Raven: Hey!

Lust: OOOhh in that form I wonder…

Raven: DON'T YOU DARE LUST! Anyways I'm tuning you out now

Knowledge: before you do I suggest you check outside your door, bye Raven!

Her other emotions also said goodbye and left. Raven then checked outside her door to see non-other than the beast in a ball (like a sleeping dog) asleep with its face looking at the hallway. Raven sighed, she couldn't get the beast to leave her alone but she found it cute he was there laying guard. She decided to close her door quietly and went to bed. As she slept she had a nightmare

Raven: Leave me alone Slade!

Slade: Can't do that dear, besides I think I want more than your power

Raven shivered knowing what he meant. She tried using her powers, but it didn't work. Slade crept closer to Raven and she tried to run, but she couldn't move. Slade was about to touch her, she screamed and woke up with sweat on her forehead and breathing hard. She looked around to see she was in her room. She sighed

Raven: It was just a dream, thank goodness

Raven heard scratches and whining at her door, she opened her door to see the beast looking at her with a sad face.

Raven: _he must have heard me and got worried…._

Raven smiled and petted the beast

Raven: It's ok I'm alright

The beast wasn't convinced but decided to let her be. He laid down like he was before starring at the hallway. Raven was about to close the door but was washed in fear from her nightmare.

Raven: _I don't think I'll be able to sleep from that nightmare…I guess just this once…_

Raven turned to the beast and spoke up

Raven: Come in Beast boy

The beast looked at her and did what he was told and laid on the floor next to her bed.

Raven: _wow he does listen to me_

Raven walked to her bed but felt uncomfortable. She blushed and decided to rest her head on the beast's fur, she started getting sleepy and the beast put its arm over her. After that Raven unknowingly had a smile on her face.

Raven: _This feels nice…I wonder if my emotions and Starfire are telling the truth that I…_

Before she knew it she fell asleep snuggling into his fur. The beast soon after fell asleep with a smile

Beast: _Raven….love _

End ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 remembrance and off

Morning came and Raven was still sleeping soundly on the beast. The beast was also asleep as well, until a loud knock was heard at her door.

Raven: _ugghhh 5 more minutes…_

The person knocked at her door again and Raven became irritated. She sighed; she moved the beast's arm and got up trying not to wake up the beast. She walked up to the door and opened her door by a crack. She saw Cyborg

Cyborg: you've been asleep for a while Raven, usually you're the first one up

Raven: I couldn't sleep last night

Cyborg: O… hey have you seen bb? I went to his room but I didn't hear anything

Raven quickly replied no and closed the door before Cyborg asked anymore questions. She looked at the beast fully awake looking at her with a confused look. She smiled and walked over to him, rubbed his head softly. The beast smiled enjoying her touch.

Raven: _Maybe I do like him… He always tries to make me laugh, I wonder…_

Raven: Beast boy do you understand what I am saying?

The beast looks at her with a curios look

Raven: _guess not… don't worry beast boy Ill find a way to get you back to normal, I promise _

Raven heard a cheer in her head, knowing who it is

Happy: YAY! RAVEN LOVES BEASTYBOO!

Raven (blush): love?! I don't know if I like him

Happy: But you're considering Rae hehe

Raven: I don't know! shut up!

Knowledge: Happy let her figure it out for now ok

Happy (pouting): fine bye Rae!

Her emotions disappeared and she sighed in relief. The beast looked at her confused the whole time. Raven couldn't help but giggle at how the beast looked confused. Raven went to her books to find a spell to change Beast boy back to normal. During that time the beast has never left her side, the beast watched her read and do incantations. The beast smiled and kept watching her. A few hours passed and Raven's stomach growled, she realized she never ate breakfast.

Raven: _I never knew I was hungry till know I was only thinking of how to cure beast boy…_

Raven blushed thinking of how she lost time while only thinking of Beast boy. She decided to go to the kitchen for some food, with the beast following her. She peeked through the common doors and saw no one was there, she sighed in relief

Raven_: Everyone must be doing their own activities now, good thing though; I rather not explain what I was doing or say where the beast boy was._

She floated to the kitchen; she made herbal tea and waffles. Raven sat down at the table and was about to eat until she felt a tug on her robe, she looked down to see the beast look at her with a sad look.

Raven: what? O! You must be hungry too _should of guessed he hasn't eaten either plus he can't make his own breakfast in his state._

Raven put her breakfast down on the table and went to the fridge and got out some tofu; she placed the tofu on a plate and handed it to the beast. The beast looked away in disgust.

Raven: _guess he has different tastes buds as the beast_

Raven then pulled out a steak from the fridge; she micro waved it and handed it to the beast. The beast looked at the steak ready to eat it but he didn't move and started trembling. Raven looked at the beast in concern.

Raven: what's wrong?

Raven looked at the beast closely seeing the beast showing restraint from eating the steak

Raven: _he may not eat tofu but he is still the same Beast boy_

Raven looked at her plate of food and gave Beast boy one of her waffles. The beast smiled and ate the waffle happily. She smiled remembering the day Beast boy and Cyborg argued about breakfast and afterwards.

_Beast boy: who wants tofu waffles!_

_Cyborg: man nobody wants tofu waffles_

_Beast boy: I do pass me the soy milk_

_Cyborg: I'm telling you, you are not going anywhere near the soy milk_

_Beast boy: man! Pass me the soy milk!_

_Cyborg: is there any meat in the tofu?_

_Beast boy: no there is no meat in the tofu its tofu! _

_Cyborg: nobody asked you_

_Robin: ok ok calm down you two let's eat breakfast ok?_

_Cyborg and Beast boy: *grumbles*_

_Beast boy was about to eat when he saw Raven across from him with nothing on her plate. _

_Beast boy: you want some of my tofu waffles Raven?_

_Raven: no _

_Raven stomach then grumbles and now has a small blush on her face. Beast boy smiled at Raven and put some of his waffles on her plate. She thanked him and was about to eat until_

_Beast boy: you know Rae you look cute when you blush _

_Automatically Cyborg and Robin starred wide eyed at Beast boy surprised at to what he said, Starfire smiled and started feeling giddy, and Raven only put her hood up to hide her blush. For the rest of that day beast boy was questioned of liking Raven and Star fire announced it as a celebration. Beast boy tried to say it was a misunderstanding and Raven went to her room, with red all over her face._

Raven: _that was the first time Beast boy complimented me… it felt nice… Dang It my emotions and Starfire were right, I do like him._

Just then Raven felt fur on her face, she looked to her side and saw the beast snuggling his face to Raven in happiness. Raven smiled, she closed her eyes and did it back while giggling.

?: AHEM

Raven eyes shot open, she looked up to see a Robin, and Cyborg smirking and Starfire jumping in joy

Star fire: Friend RAVEN I am so happy for you two!

Raven (nervous): this is not what it looks like!

Robin: Riiight

Cyborg: is that why your face is still on beast boy's?

Raven realized her face was still snuggling beast boy's, she moved her face back blushing like a tomato and the Beast looking confused at her. Just then the alarm went off

Raven: _Thank you alarm! _

Robin ran to the controls center and checked it out, while Raven quickly ate her breakfast.

Starfire: what is wrong Robin?

Robin: Adonis is destroying downtown!

The Beast started growling hearing Adonis's name. Raven noticed, figuring that he still had a grudge on him.

Robin: First Beast boy stay here, I don't want you to scare any civilians

The beast didn't listen and was about to follow until it heard Raven's voice

Raven: Stay here please Beast boy.

Raven walked back to the beast and rubbed her forehead with his. The Beast whined but he obeyed and stayed put. Raven got up and walked quickly to the door so the other surprised Titans didn't see her face red.

Cyborg: Raven and b-

Cyborg couldn't finish because a black aura was surrounding his mouth. The Titans ran to t-car/ motorcycle and raced to downtown, while the beast laid down whining for Raven to come back.

Once the Titans got to downtown they see a raging Adonis wrecking everything in its path screaming like a monster.

Cyborg: o…k

Robin: worry about it later Titans GO!

The Titans attacked Adonis, this got his attention and he charged the Titans. The battle went on for awhile and the Titans got wearier while Adonis didn't feel a thing.

Cyborg: what with this guy! Is he on steroids or something!

Robin: I don't know, but we have to take him down!

Adonis charged again at the Titans and Cyborg charged at Adonis. Adonis grabbed Cyborg and threw him in a building, Cyborg couldn't get up. Starfire flew in the air and attacked Adonis with her star bolts, but it only annoyed him. Adonis pounced on Stare fire and held her arms behind her back. She started falling fast towards the ground. She hit the ground (Front side) and was unconscious. Adonis was about to punch the unconscious Starfire but was hit by Robin's staff making Adonis jump back. Robin starred at Adonis angrily.

Robin: You'll pay for that asshole!

Robin charged at Adonis but Robin was punched in the face sending him to the ground. Robin was out cold. Raven was the only one left and she was mostly out of energy. Raven started saying her chant

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

Raven's dark energy grabbed a hold of a car and threw it at Adonis. Adonis caught the car with ease and threw it back at her. Raven was shocked and was hit by the car. She fell to the ground barely hard, barely able to move. Adonis pounced on her and started sniffing her. Adonis liked the smell and was about to go lower, but Raven kicked him in the face. Adonis held his face for a moment and grew angry, He was about to punch Raven out of commission. Raven didn't have any energy to dodge or block, so she closed her eyes.

Raven: _Beast boy… help me_

?: RAAAAAHHHHH

Raven opened her eyes to see the beast in front of her and Adonis stuck to a wall (from the beast's punch). Raven starred at beast boy in relief

Raven: you came… thank you

The beast turned towards her and looked sad. The beast picked her up and moved her to where Cyborg was for safety, He did the same for Robin and Starfire in a blinding speed. Once she, Robin and Star fire were laid back down the beast turned to Adonis with a very pissed off look. With this new rage the beast charged Adonis and Adonis charged the Beast, one ready to beat the living hell out of and the other no one knows.

End of ch.4


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Adonis v.s. The Beast and trap

The beast charged fueled with rage and Adonis charged with a blood thirsty look. Once the Beast and Adonis collide with each other a vibration was made that shook the cars, the street lights, the buildings, and the Titans. Robin and Starfire became conscious during the vibrations.

Robin: aw my head…

Starfire: Ow…ROBIN YOU'RE HEAD IS BLEEDING!

Robin touched his head and indeed it was bleeding. Starfire wrapped her arms around him crying softly. Robin hugged her back calming her down.

Robin: it's ok Star it hurts but I'll be ok

Robin looked at the others to see them getting up slowly in pain. Once everyone was up they looked in the direction of the vibrations. They were all wide eyed at the fight they are seeing the Beast and Adonis were matching blow for blow. The beast threw a punch at Adonis, only for Adonis to grab his hand and throw him to a building. The beast flew to the building but used its feet to jump off the wall of the building to charge at Adonis again with a faster speed. Adonis saw this and grabbed a car, Adonis threw the car at the beast only for the beast to tear threw it. The beast threw a punch and it hit Adonis in the chest and sent him flying into another building. The Beast skidded to a halt looking at the hole in the building for Adonis to come out. Adonis got up and roared at the beast. The beast then charged at Adonis, but was hit in the chest by Adonis's fist when the beast was closing in on Adonis. The beast flew to the building it bounced off of and made a hole as well.

Raven: BEAST BOY!

The beast heard his name and jumped out of the building. The beast roared and looked at Adonis with a smile, Adonis did the same. Cyborg and Robin became wide eyed. Starfire was confused at their behavior while Raven watched the beast in worry.

Cyborg: their….enjoying this….

Robin: You got to be kidding me!

Starfire: So beast boy likes to get hurt?

Robin: I think it's the beast that likes to fight

Raven: _Beast boy…_

Adonis and the beast charged at each other again and threw fast punches and kicks at each other, the Titans couldn't even see their arms or legs anymore, just moving blobs. The other Titans were speechless at what they are seeing. The beast and Adonis then jumped away from each other breathing hard. They both knew they were at their limit from this fight; they both formed one more punch to end it. They charged at each with the last of their strength, the Titans then realizing what this means looked in anticipation.

Robin: _this is it!_

Cyborg: _c'mon B!_

Starfire: _Beast boy you can do it!_

The punches collided creating another vibration; both fists hitting the other's face, it was now a standoff of who would fall first. The Titans waited to see who won, just then both Adonis and the Beast were about to fall until…

Raven (screaming): BEAST BOY!

The beast put his right leg in front of him to stop him from falling, while Adonis fell head first onto the street pavement unconscious. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg cheered that they won but were too weak to walk to the beast, however Rave ran to the beast and hugged him.

Raven: thank god you're ok

The beast rubbed his head against Raven's cheek seeing how worried she was. Raven looked at the beast and kissed his forehead, the beast blushed while Raven giggled.

Robin: _should've known_

Cyborg: _Hehe knew it_

Starfire: YAAAAYYY!

The beast liked this attention but grew serious as it heard a noise from far away. Raven looked at the beast worried

Raven: Beast boy?

The beast moved itself away from Raven and jumped from building to building in search of the sound. Raven looked at the running beast and screamed

Raven: BEAST BOY!

The beast kept moving; Raven was about to fly after him, but Robin Shouted to Raven

Robin: WAIT RAVEN WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE POLICE! WE CAN NOT LEAVE ADONIS ALONE NOW!

Raven looked at Robin with tears in her eyes; Robin felt guilty but stood his ground. Raven flew to her team to heal them with a worried look. The Titans waited for the police for ten minutes and every minute Raven grew angry and worried. When the cops finally showed up and arrested Adonis, Raven screamed at them saying why they are so slow on getting here. The other Titans sweat dropped knowing how worried she was about beast boy. The police arrested Adonis with improved handcuffs and put him in the big cop car. Once the cops left Raven flew in the air looking around for any hint of where the beast went. She found nothing and started tearing up. She then flew away from the other Titans to search for him. The other Titans looked in worry and confusion

Robin: _where did beast boy go?_

Cyborg: _Don't make your new girlfriend worry grass stain, you better be back at the tower_

Starfire: _Friend Beast boy where have you gone?_

Meanwhile with the beast

The beast was following the sound as it became louder and louder for him to hear. Once the Beast found the noise he was in a dark alleyway. The beast looked around and found the sound of the noise, a dog whistle being blown by Slade. The beast growled

Slade: Hello shrimp long time no see huh?

The beast was too tired from his fight to attack Slade so it stood its ground, still snarling at Slade. Slade then pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The next thing the beast knew it was electrocuted, the beast howled in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

Slade: you're all mine now

Raven heard the beast and flew to where she heard the noise

Raven: Beast boy! Where are you! BEAST BOY!

Raven went into the dark alleyway and saw no one there. She looked around and saw something small and green on the ground. She immediately picked up the green piece only to realize it was the Beast's fur. Raven then looked everywhere in the alleyway searching for him, but has found nothing. Raven flew in the air thinking he may have stopped there and flew passed the alleyway.

Raven: _Beast boy where are you?! Please please please be ok_

End ch.5


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Found you….found you…

It was now 10:00 pm, Raven was still out looking for beast boy. The other Titans began to worry. They were in the common room becoming impatient. Robin paced back and forth, Cyborg was checking city scanners for any sign of either of them since Beasts boy lost his communicator and Raven didn't answer. Lastly Stafire stood by the big window looking at the city in sadness. Robin finally spoke up

Robin: I CAN'T TAKE THIS! TITANS LE-

Just then Raven came into the room with her hood on and head down; Robin, Cyborg and Starfire ran/ flew to Raven's side asking where beast boy was. Raven didn't say anything; the Titans then saw something fall off her face, it was her tears. Raven started crying and Starfire automatically hugged her in a warm embrace. Raven put her head on her shoulder and cried. This made Cyborg and Robin cringe, they never seen her like this

Cyborg: _You better have a good excuse for this B if not I'm kicking your ass_

Robin: _Raven…._

Just then the lights went off and the TV screen turned on. The Titans looked at the screen; it started out fuzzy but became clear, the Titans saw none other than Slade.

Slade: hello titans long time no see

Robin: HOW ARE YOU OUT OF JAIL!

Slade: you should know by know Robin, I'm hard to keep track of

Robin: WHAT ARE YOU PLOTTING!

Just then an explosion occurred not too far from the tower

Slade: does that answer your question Robin? Come get me

The TV screen then turned fuzzy again

The Titans headed out with a sad raven. Raven's emotions were going crazy at the moment Beast boy was missing

Happy: I MISS BEASTYBOO!

Brave: IF HE IS HURT I SWEAR SOMEONE WILL PAY

Anger: THEY WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!

Sad (crying): Beast boy…

Knowledge: EVERYONE CALM DOWN YOU'RE AFFECTING RAVEN TOO MUCH!

The emotions didn't listen and kept ranting about Beast boy

Knowledge sighed

Knowledge: _this will take awhile; I'll try my best to calm them down. Good luck Raven_

Once the titans arrived toward at the site of the explosion they were astonished at what they saw. Cars were destroyed, buildings were partially wrecked and a blazing fire was in the streets by a destroyed oil truck. They saw the beast near the blazing fire of the explosion staring at them with no emotion.

Raven: B-beast boy…BEAST BOY!

The beast turned away from them and then ran away from the Titans

Raven: beast boy…..

Cyborg: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS

Starfire: Robin?

Robin was silent; he then turned around and yelled

Robin: TITANS AFTER BEAST BOY NOW!

The Titans ran/ flew to the car/ motorcycle and went in the direction where the beast went. When the Titans saw the beast and the Beast tried to shake them off the by throwing Trash cans, and any another object it could find to block their path. Robin and Cyborg became irritated

Cyborg: _Ok what's with him first he helps us now this?_!

Robin: BEAST BOY STOP!

The beast didn't listen and kept running. After ten minutes of following the beast the beast stopped at the same abandoned factory Slade was at before. The beast went through the doors and disappeared in the warehouse. The Titans stopped and cautiously went to the ware house doors; Raven was eager to get inside but was waiting for Robin's command

Robin: enter cautiously, the beast is deadly went it can be ok?

Raven was irritated with Robin about calling beast boy dangerous

Raven: _he is not dangerous he is the sweetest and gentle person I know… jerk Robin_

The Titans then went inside. Once all the Titans were inside some lights turned on and Slade was standing a foot away from the Titans.

Slade: Hello Titans did you like my pet's work?

The Titans couldn't believe what Slade said and Raven yelled in anger

Raven: HE IS NO PET ASSHOLE!

The other Titans looked at Raven a little frightened but turned back around staring Slade down.

Slade: He is my dear, Come out now!

Just then the beast walked right next to Slade. Slade petted the beast and stared at Raven.

Slade: good boy

Raven couldn't take it anymore and used her incantation.

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

But nothing happened, Raven tried again but her powers wouldn't work. Slade smirked under his mask

Raven: _what's going on?!_

Slade: Someone is having trouble with her powers, let me help you. Pet attack the other Titans now!

The beast obeyed and ran towards them with no emotion. The Titans couldn't believe it. Beast boy was doing Slade's bidding and is now about to attack them!

Robin: Sorry _Raven…Beast boy _TITANS GO!

The Titans charged/ flew at beast boy but did not have weapons/ star bolts ready; they didn't want to hurt Beastboy. Raven dropped to the ground in shock and fear. The Beast attacked Cyborg first by grabbing his arm and flinging him to a wall, Cyborg went through the wall creating a hole. Raven watched in horror

Raven: no… Beast boy…

The beast then advanced towards Starfire, The beast jumped in the air and kicked Starfire in the gut; she was sent down to the ground, unconscious. Robin ran towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. He tried to wake her up

Robin: Starfire! WAKE UP!

Raven (tearing up): please stop… Beast boy…

Starfire was out cold. Slade laughed and Robin's anger boiled. Robin put Starfire down and he ran at Slade to attack him with his fury, but he was met with a fist to the face by the Beast. The beast punch sent Robin to the ground.

Robin: _so that what would've happened if the Beast attacked me the first time…_

Robin was now unconscious. The Beast was about to attack Robin again but was tackled by Cyborg

Cyborg: B WHAT THE FUCK! CALM DOWN A-

The beast then punched Cyborg in the gut and was sent flying in the air. The beast then jumped in the air and grabbed Cyborg's leg, he then threw Cyborg to the ground Once Cyborg hit the ground a crater was made, Cyborg was unconscious. The Beast roared that it won and Slade laughed like a maniac.

Raven: BEAST BOY!

The beast looked at Raven, Slade smiled

Slade: kill her now!

The beast vanished and appeared in front of Raven. Raven closed her eyes knowing she couldn't harm Beast boy, she waiting for a hit but it never came. Raven then felt something watery land on her face; Raven opened her eyes to see the beast's arm wind up but it never moved forward. She then looked at the beast's face to see his eyes boring into hers, The Beast showed no emotion but he was crying.

Raven: beast boy?

Raven then heard the beast spoke for the first time. It said two words that Raven will never forget

Beast boy: kill….me

Raven: W-what?!

Beast boy (chanting and crying): kill me….kill me…kill me

Raven looked closely at the beast to notice the beast had scars along with bruises all over his body.

Raven: what has Slade done to you….

Beast boy kept chanting the same words over and over. Raven got on one of her knees and hugged the beast. The beast arms dropped and he started shivering.

Raven: Beast boy….

Slade: INSOLENT PET!

The two didn't notice Slade walked towards them. The beast moved away from Raven in time; so she wouldn't get hurt. Slade kicked the beast to the side; the beast rolled a few feet away from them. The beast stopped, hit the wall and slumped over and was still crying showing no emotion

Slade: I'll do it m-

Slade then felt a strong aura in front of him, black energy started sparking. Slade turned to Raven, his eye widened to see Raven looking taller, her energy was emanating, and her hood was covering her eyes.

Raven: You son of a bitch…

Raven looked at Slade but with four eyes

Raven: **ILL KILL YOU! **

**End ch.6**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Raven vs Slade and conclusion

Black energy was emitting all over the floor, light bulbs shattered leaving dim light in the warehouse, the concrete started cracking and shifting upwards. Raven and her emotions all had the same intention in mind, KILL SLADE. Once that was settled Rage took control. Rage looked down and grinned evilly at Slade.

Rage: **You wanted my power… well let's see if you can take it now!**

Raven dark energy shot towards Slade. Slade jumped out of the way in time to see the energy make a huge crack in the concrete he was standing on earlier. Slade knew this wasn't going to be easy. Slade kept dodging Raven's attacks barely, each attack getting stronger than the last. Slade's stamina was running low; he had to think of something to get the upper hand. Slade then had an idea, Slade ran past Raven to get to the beast with all his energy. He was about reach the beast until something grabbed his ankle. Slade turned around and saw Raven's dark energy wrapped around it

Rage: **How DARE YOU! ILL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW PAIN!**

Slade eye widened as Raven's energy started looking like long and large black tails as tall as she was now. Rage laughed and stared Slade down.

Rage:** for the next 10 minutes you will be my ragdoll BITCH!**

Slade tried to break free, but it was no use, Raven had him. For the next ten minutes Raven has been throwing Slade into the walls, concrete, windows, and ceiling with her energy still wrapped around his ankle. Slade coughed out so much blood it started oozing from his mask. Once Rage was done, she dropped Slade high off the ground. Slade fell hard into the ground hard enough that a few new cracks formed on impact along with a few bone cracks being heard. Slade was unconscious. Raven wasn't done though she then flew toward the unconscious Slade and grabbed the top of his head.

Rage: **You think your done asshole? After all you have done you piece of shit? I am going to make sure you get tortured for the rest of your shitty life! **

Rage threw Slade through a wall with ease and with only one arm; she then grabbed Slade by the ankle with her energy again and moved him slowly toward her. Raven then opened her cloak to reveal nothing but darkness, Rage laughed manically. Slade was about to be engulfed in darkness until Rage head her name being called. Rage turned around to see the beast limp with his left arm over his right arm, the Beast cried out her name again. Rage felt what his emotion was saying; it said _"Don't_ _do it! Don't stoop to his level! YOUR BETTER THAN THAT!"_Out of The beast outcry emotion, Raven has gained control of her emotion and body, her dark energy dispersed. Raven went back to her original size and her four red eyes turned into two violet eyes. She then realized what she was about to do trembled.

Raven: _I almost killed someone…I almost killed someone what have I-_

Before Raven could think of anything else, she felt something on her face, snapping out of her trance to see the beast rubbing the side of his face on Raven's. Raven hugged the beast immediately and started crying into its shoulder. After she stopped crying she tried to look in the beast's eyes, but she only meet two green eyes. Raven gasped, Beast boy was back to normal.

Raven: b-

Raven never finished her sentence because beast boy's lips were on hers. Raven melted into the kiss and kissed back. After a few minutes beast boy broke the kiss and looked Raven in the eyes, their hands now linked together.

Beast boy: I'm glad you ok Rae

Raven (teary): You too

Then beast boy's brain started to function, he then realized he kissed Raven.

Beast boy: _SHIT! _

Beast boy tried to let go of Raven's hands but Raven gripped his hands were they were. Beast boy started sweating knowing he was about to die.

_Beast boy: _I'm SO s-sorry Rae! I-I w-wasn't t-thinking! Please Please Please d-don't k-kill me!

Raven then cupped beast boy's chin and kissed him with full force on the lips. Beast boy's eyes widened at what was happening. Raven broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

Raven: You think I'm going to kill the man I love?

Beast boy: R-Raven!

Raven: Beast boy I love you

Beast boy was blushing like mad and was speechless. He was about to answer Raven but, realized this was not the time.

Beast boy: I'm sorry Rae, but can we talk about this later?

Raven: w-why?!

Beast boy pointed to the others who were unconscious. Raven let go of beast boy and blushed that she didn't notice anyone else but Beast boy. The two went to their fallen comrades to assist them.

A few hours later

Robin: SLADE!

Robin woke up and looked around; he was in a hospital bed. Robin tried to get up but felt pain in his head and body. He touched his head only to feel bandages.

?: took you long enough to wake up

Robin turned to his right and was automatically hugged by Starfire who was crying in joy. He saw Cyborg with scratches and some bandages on his human body half.

Robin: what happened?

Cyborg: Raven and Beast boy put Slade in a more higher level Jail cell and took us back to the tower, they also bandaged us up too

Robin looked around not seeing either of them in sight

Robin: where are they?

Cyborg: …..Beast boy feels guilty of what happened… raven is with him for comfort

Robin: O…

Silence filled the room for the three titans not knowing what to say

Meanwhile, Beast boy and Raven were outside sitting on the rocks in front of the tower. Beast boy was starring at the ground feeling guilty as ever while Raven patted his back trying to comfort him

Raven: Beast boy it's ok

Beast boy: No its not! I almost killed them! I -

Raven then slapped beast boy on the cheek, Beast boy looked at Raven in surprise. Raven hugged him

Raven: Don't you EVER say that! You are not a monster ok!

Beast boy: Raven…

Raven looked at beast boy giving him the look

Beast boy: ok ok I am not and I won't say that again

Raven smiled and grabbed beast boy's hand

Raven: Let's go check on the others

Beast boy: ok…

Once the two got into the hospital room in the tower the three Titans looked at them. Beast boy automatically bowed his head down. Everyone was confused until beast byt started talking/crying

Beast Boy: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN IM SO SORRY IM WEAK! PUNISH ME OR EXPEL ME IF YO-

Cyborg: SHUT UP B!

Beast boy did as he was told; scared his friends hated him now

Cyborg: I forgive you B, you're like my little brother. Also you weren't in control you were manipulated by Slade

Starfire (smiling): I am with friend Cyborg, You were the manipulated, and you are my friend I forgive ten times over

Beast boy and Raven smiled, But beast boy smile faded as Robin remained silent his eyes were somehow covered. Beast boy knew Robin wouldn't forgive him easily. Beast boy sighed

Beast boy: I am sorry Robin, if you want me off the team then I will go now and never return

The other Titans protested, but Beast boy didn't listen, Beast boy was almost to the door until Robin called his name

Robin: wait beast boy

Beast boy turned around: I also forgive you; I have also been manipulated by that mad man, besides you're always a part of this team

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven all smiled at him. Beast boy started tearing up.

Beast boy: thanks guys

Robin: But how did you turn back to normal Beast boy?

Beast boy scratched the back of his head

Beast boy: well I think it is because I have mastered transforming into the beast now…

Other Titans: Really? How?

Beast boy looked at Raven and blushed

Beast boy: because of Raven

Raven then blushed while looking down at the floor

Robin: ? Explain

Beast boy: well when she is in danger I always turn into the beast, since I was in the beast form for so long I think I mastered it

Cyborg: Let's see then

Beast nodded, he closed his eyes and transformed into the beast. The beast then closed his eyes and reverted back to beast boy but with torn clothes.

Beast boy: ta-AH!

Beast boy realized that his clothes were ripped. (Nothing below the waist perverts) Cyborg started laughing

Cyborg: I didn't think you would be that gullible grass stain! I already believed you when you said you mastered the beast!

Beast boy: *grumbles*

The Titans laughed and enjoyed that everything was back to normal. A few hours later the three injured decided it was best for them to rest. They said goodnight to Beast boy and Raven. Once the three Titans were asleep, Beast boy and Raven went into the common room. The two stayed awake together in an awkward silence. Beast boy spoke up

Beast boy: Um Raven about what you said earlier…

Raven heart started pounding

Raven: y-yes

Beast boy sighed

Beast boy: I don't know how to say this but…

Raven: _Oh No HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!_

Raven was starting to tear up; she got up and was about to leave the room but Beast boy grabbed her wrist standing up as well. Raven looked at Beast boy in surprise

Beast boy: let me finish first Rae

Raven (blushing): o-ok

Beast boy: As the beast I remember only parts of my memory and well I remember one thing important I said

Raven listened closely

Beast boy: I said beast…love, I love you too Raven I have for the longest time

Raven: B-beast boy!

Raven: If you're up for it we can go on our first date tomorrow? You don't have too if you don't want to though

Raven then hugged beast boy and put her head on his shoulder

Raven: I like that plan

Beast boy: cool but Rae…

Raven: y-mmf!

Beast boy kissed Raven. Raven closed her eyes in bliss, Beast boy broke the kiss

Beast boy: will you be my girlfriend?

Raven giggled and rubbed the side of her face into Beast boy's

Beast boy: only if you will be my boyfriend

Beast boy: Deal

They look into each other's about to share another kiss, but a flash went off. The couple turned to their right to see Cyborg grinning with a camera in his hand, Robin smirking, and an excited Starfire with a huge smile on her face. Raven and Beast boy blushed maroon red

Beast boy (blushing): I-I thought y-you guys were asleep?!

Cyborg: Do you really think we would be asleep from all that has happened between you two! I have gold in my hands! HAHAHA

Beast boy: give me the picture Cy!

Cyborg: try to get it grass stain!

Beast boy let go if Raven, looking at her one more time to giving her a look that said I'll be right back. Beast then went to Cyborg to grab the picture but Cyborg pushed him back with one hand while the other held the picture, Cyborg was still laughing. Starfire went over to Raven excited and talked about their relationships, Raven was getting irritated but kept blushing about Starfire mentioning little Raven and Beastboy's around the tower. Robin sweat dropped just looked at the chaos in the room. He then decided it was time to go back to bed. Robin smiled walking about to the hospital bed

Robin: _Congrats you two_

END


End file.
